supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Flipside
Biography Born to a Gypsy mother, Flipside (real name Mirela Crespelle) spent her early years travelling around America. While the adult members of the family gathered money, Flipside would stay with her grandmother, who taught her how to tell fortunes through cards. When she reached adolescence, she began to help the family financially by offering fortune-telling, alongside the occasional pickpocket. One day during her travels, The Virus struck, leaving Mirela's family bedridden. It was during her time taking care of them that her powers began to develop, though she brushed off any incidents as simple coincidence. At least, until she saw two superpowered humans fighting in mid-air one day. She discovered that no matter what she said, she was always wrong, and the whole world would change to guarantee it. With her family dead, Mirela decided to do what she did best; travel. Powers Flipside's main power is Reversed Vocifery: whatever she says, she is always wrong. This is to the extent that if she were to say someone was dead she can bring them back to life. The full extent of her powers is unknown, though two key factors appear to play a part in her powers: the 'scale' of an event (i.e. healing wounds would be classed smaller in scale compared to summoning a monster or resurrecting someone) and the 'options' of an event (i.e. if Flipside said "the car is red", then the car could be any color 'except '''red, whereas saying "the car is ''not upside-down" would result in the car being upside-down). Using Reversed Vocifery also takes a lot of effort, and overuse can result from anywhere between migraines to falling unconscious. Her other power is Cartomancy, the ability to divine the past, present and future from cards. She learnt this skill from her grandmother, who worked as a fortune teller in her youth. As her Reversed Vocifery has no effect on time, her predictions are also unaffected by her powers. Personality Flipside is by and large an amiable girl, though her powers generally result in her being either silent or sarcastic to most of the people she meets. As her childhood years were spent travelling, Flipside is not very good at making friends, and is often awkward around people she is unfamiliar with. She can become very bombastic or theatrical, especially when performing a divination. Affiliation In the initial years after the Virus, Flipside was a Loner who worked for the US and Dynasty, doing various oddjobs in return for supplies. At some point she ended up joining Cox and Juni (or as she likes to call them "The Meat Shields") and their Travellers faction, and travelled with them for a brief period, before returning to her life as a Loner. Relationships Flipside generally regards most people as friends, with those closer to her as family. The easiest way of telling where you stand with her is if you know her real name or not: a lack of any close friends means that only her family actually knew her name. As such, her name is something that she will only divulge with those she trusts. Romance Flipside is also incompetent with love and just about every matter surrounding it. Her sarcastic nature has been on occasion confused or misinterpreted as her being tsundere. Despite her supposed "attitude", she is in fact in a relationship with Elaine Varley, having been together so long she now considers herself Elaine's wife. Flipside 3.png|Waist up photo of Flipside. Flipside 2.png|Flipside with a smaller butt. flippy2.png|Flipside sketch. Feel free to color. Flipside Cartomancy.jpg|Flipside practicing her cartomancy Flipside Alternate.png|Alternate design by Oasisis/Mantioss Category:Travellers Category:Reversed Vocifery Category:Cartomancy Category:Diplomacy Category:Female Category:Loner